The Most Annoying Thing the Boys Have Ever Done
by dizzyizzy123
Summary: Sam is mad at Ava so he comes up with the bright idea to steal her clothes while she's in the shower as a prank. The rest of the team is all to eager to watch shenanigans ensue. Just a light, one shot of the team having fun.


A/N: Inspired from a role playing blog on tumblr, where Ava claimed the most annoying thing the boys have ever done was steal her clothes while she was in the shower.

* * *

The Most Annoying Thing the Boys Have Ever Done

Sam couldn't remember why how he got mad enough at Ava to think stealing her clothes would cheer him up, but he knew it had something to do with the fact she was being bossy, snarky, and rolling her eyes at everyone, but mostly at him.

The usual.

They had encountered the Trapmaster and his new paste had gotten in everyone's clothes and hair.

"Which wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been obsessed with showing up Parker," said Ava, poking a finger into Sam's chest. Sam shoved her hand away.

"I had it under control! Web-head's the one obsessed with showing _me _up! Tell him to lay off!" insisted Sam.

"You wish, bucket-head!" snapped Peter from his position at the conference table. "I had the Trapmaster cornered when you had the bright idea to shoot up his pack!"

"And did it or didn't it stop him?" asked Sam smugly. "He couldn't shoot anymore glue at us!"

"That's because it exploded all over us," said Ava as Luke tried to scrap off the Trapster's glue confection off his arms. Danny was wiping his face with a rag and Ava was trying to detangle her hair but she gave up.

"I don't understand what this team's problem is—how hard is it to work together?" asked Ava to no one in particular.

"'Chaos is inherent in all compounded things. Strive on with diligence'," said Danny but Ava rolled her eyes.

"Danny, no one's in the mood for that right now. You know, what? I'm just going to take a shower. Try not to screw anything up while I'm gone, gentlemen," said Ava as she left the room for the showers in the S.H.I.E.L.D. training facility.

Sam watched her go, feeling pissed off and embarrassed, itching for revenge.

"God, Ava's just so…" He struggled to find the right words.

"Bossy?" offered Peter.

"Mean?" suggested Luke.

"Full of negative energy?" said Danny.

The three boys all gave him a look. Sam took off his Nova helmet and kicked at the ground aimlessly.

"Man, where does Ava get off telling us we don't work together?"

"Uh, maybe because we don't?" said Luke.

"At least not all the time," corrected Danny. "Some days our egos get the better of us. Still, Ava's not exactly perfect herself."

"Exactly!" exclaimed Sam. "And that's why I think we need to each her a lesson."

"What are you saying?" asked Peter suspiciously. "That we pull a prank on her?"

Sam nodded. Luke scoffed. "What, we wait until she's asleep and put her hand in warm water?"

"We don't have to wait for anything," said Sam. "The opportunity has already presented itself."

Danny and Luke were slow on the uptake but a devilish grin spread across Peter's face.

"Oh man, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" asked Peter.

"What are you suggesting?" demanded Danny but Sam and Peter were already leading the way to the showers. Luke kept Danny from following. "I say we let these clowns take care of the dirty work and we just enjoy the show," he said. Danny nodded. "That is a wise choice."

"Just grab them with your web shooters," whispered Sam to Peter, who still hadn't changed out of his costume, as they approached the shower room. Stealthily, Peter opened the door and crawled low to the ground, keeping his eyes locked on the bench where Ava had casually strewn her costume and the civilian clothes she was obviously planning to change into.

The water was still running as Peter stuck out his arm to shoot web at the pile of clothes but then the flow suddenly began to slow down. _Crap_, thought Peter as he pulled back, grabbing the clothes close to his chest as they flew towards him.

Just then, Ava emerged from the shower, wrapping a towel around her and catching a glimpse of someone in a red and blue costume rushing out the door.

"What the—"

Ava frowned and was about to pull on her clothes so she could chase whoever it was down but then she realized her clothes weren't on the bench where she left them. Ava put two and two together and tightened her towel even tighter as she stomped out.

"Parker!" she yelled down the hallway. There was no response, not even an immature giggle echoing down the halls. Ava sighed impatiently as she went after them; she was not in the mood to deal with this right now.

"Take the clothes," hissed Peter further down the hall.

"Why me?" said Sam as he tried to shove the ball of clothes back at Peter.

"Dude, she saw me!" Peter felt his spider senses tingle. "Now run!"

Sam didn't argue thankfully, and sped down the hallway around a corner just as a soaking wet Ava in a towel snuck up behind Peter. Even though one hand was clutched firmly on the towel around her, she still managed to pin him against the wall.

"Hey, Ava? How's it going?" he mumbled as his face was smushed up against the wall.

"Where. Are. My. Clothes?" demanded Ava.

"I don't know what you're talking—_ow!_"

Ava swiftly spun Peter around to face her, slamming the back of his head against the wall.

"Oh, hey. Nice outfit, Ayala," he tried to crack as he looked Ava up and down. "Didn't know terrycloth was in season."

"Peter Parker, you _will _maintain eye contact with me at all times," ordered Ava sharply. "I don't care if this piece of fabric falls to the ground as I try to restrain myself from choking you—you will maintain eye contact at all times. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Where are my clothes?"

"Uh…"

"Parker!"

"Sam took them! He thought it would be funny!"

"And you helped him!"

"What? Me? I think you might be mistaken—"

"You helped him," interrupted Ava. "And now you are going to help _me_. First, to get my clothes back. And second, to get revenge."

"And if I say no?"

Ava leaned in closer and Peter had to work extra hard to maintain eye contact. "Need I remind you that everyone knows for a fact you go commando under your suit? It'd be a real shame if in battle, my claws accidentally _slipped_ and—"

"Okay, okay, okay! I get it! What do you want?" Peter tried to release himself from her grip.

"First, lend me your clothes. Second, what's Sam's greatest fear?"

* * *

"Got them!" crowed Sam triumphantly as he barged into the conference room where Danny and Luke still were. He threw Ava's clothes on the table.

"Nice," said Luke approvingly.

"She is going to kill you," predicted Danny.

"Aw, how is she going to do that if she's stuck in the shower?"

"I'm sure I'll figure something out," said a female voice. The boys whirled around to see Ava, dressed in Peter's civilian clothes, holding something behind her back. Peter shamefully entered behind her.

"Oh, I knew you'd give me up web-head!" cried Sam as he grabbed the pile of clothes back.

"Sam, give back my clothes," ordered Ava.

"No!"

"_Samuel_."

"No!"

"You are acting like a child, honestly," said Ava, rolling her eyes. Sam pointed at her.

"See? That's exactly why I did this! You always act like you're better than us, like you're so much more mature!"

"Says the guy holding a girl's clothes hostage," quipped Luke.

"Sam, I am asking you nicely for the last time to please give me back my clothes," said Ava.

"Not until you promise to be nice," said Sam, sticking out his tongue.

"Okay, I promise to be nice from now on. Now can I have them?"

"Let me think about it…" Sam eyed the door, getting ready to make a break for it. "No!"

He tried to run past Ava but that's when she pulled out the thing she had been holding from behind her back: an albino rabbit, temporarily borrowed from the S.H.I.E.L.D. laboratory.

Sam let out a horrific girly shriek as he dropped Ava's clothes in surprise and fell backwards. Nonplussed, Ava gave the rabbit to Peter and scooped up her clothes from the floor. Danny and Luke laughed uproariously in the meantime.

"If you excuse me, I am going to get changed," said Ava casually.

Danny turned to Luke, still laughing. "You were right; let the show come to us."


End file.
